


Move

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Series: Nonsexual Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Napping, Non-Sexual Kink, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Mick admires how strong Kendra and Kara are.





	Move

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, everyone, to the first day of Nonsexual Kinktober 2019. If you read anything I wrote for [last year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203311/chapters/37869767)'s event, welcome back. If this is your first time, this is just like regular Kinktober, just without any sex. People liked it last year, so I'm doing it again! I'm going to be posting this year's prompts as a series, rather than all in one work like last year's, so subscribe to the series if you're hankering for more Nonsexual Kinktober 2019. People's tastes in kinks and ships and fandoms differ, so hopefully, this'll make it easier for everyone to find what they want rather than rifling through what they don't.
> 
> Derived and modified the prompts from this [list](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375351/chapters/46101070).
> 
> Today's prompt is: Strength Kink.

Mick loved how both Kendra and Kara could pick him up and carry him. They could hold each other just as easily, but Mick had mixed feelings about that. On one hand, he liked that they were enjoying each other; but on the other hand, he wanted to be the one in their arms. Their power to put him wherever they wanted him thrilled him. He wanted to be in their arms all the time.

Currently, he was in Kendra's arms because Kara was back on her earth fighting villains or something. They were watching football. The game had been uneventful so far. Two of the league's lamest teams were going at it, and the game could not be more boring. Mick fell asleep on Kendra's shoulder.

Later, he heard chatter. It was hushed, but he recognized Kendra and Kara's voices anywhere. Mick cracked his eyes open to see them both smiling at him.

"Someone's ready for bed, huh?" asked Kendra.

Mick hummed and nodded. Why halt a perfectly good sleep?

"Did you wanna get yourself to bed?" Kara asked with a smile that was stifling giggles.

"Nope," Mick said, stifling giddiness and glee that was most unbecoming of a hardened criminal.

Kendra and Kara snickered.

"Okay, big guy, last chance," Kara said.

"Not moving," Mick said.

Kara scooped him up, and Mick nuzzled into her neck as they all traveled back to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
